Twin Wars
by Lost42
Summary: When Phil and Lil get jealous of Kai and Kya can they remain friends?


It was a hot day and all of the kids were at the park. There wasn't much playing going on however as everyone tried to find a way to keep cool.

"Hey guys come join us in the mud." Phil called from a nearby mud puddle as the other kids were lined up at the drinking fountian.

"Yeah. It's nice and cold." Lil waved splashing mud on her face.

"Be there in a minute guys." Tommy called as he took his turn at the fountian. He soon joined the twins and waited for his other friends to join them.

Tommy looked over and noticed Kai and Kya had taken off their clothes and thrown them in a pile in the grass. He almost expected them to jump in the mud with him and the other twins but instead they splashed around in the puddle of water near the fountian. He also noticed that Kai had even removed his daiper.

"Aren't you guys coming in the mud?" Tommy asked.

"No thanks." Kya answered continuing to splash in the water.

"Yeah. We know how to stay cool. We did this all the time back home." Kai added.

"Are you coming Chuckie?" Tommy asked looking over to his best friend who was trying to decide what to do.

"I think I might try Kai and Kya's way." Chuckie told him as he removed his shirt, but left his shorts on. He soon joined the Filipino twins splashing water everywhere.

"No fair." Phil yelled.

"Yeah, lastest time when we got nnakie we got in trouble." Lil agreed as she watched the kids playing in the water.

"Maybe things is different where they live." Tommy suggested.

The next day all the kids were playing at Kai and Kya's house. When they arrived they found the brown skinned twins wearing nothing and eating popsickles in the backyard.

"How come you gets to be nakie and we don't?" Lil asked.

"I don't know. Maybe only Pinoy kids gets to be nakie outside on hot days." Kai answered.

"Just take your clothes off." Kya said.

"Ok." Kimi agreed excitedly flinging her dress over her head and throwing it in the grass.

"Not this again." Chuckie groaned.

"Come on you guys. It feels so much better being nakie." KImi said as she took her daiper off.

The other kids looked at each other, not sure if they wanted to go through this again. It was a really hot day though.

"If they can be nakie then so can we." Phil cried taking off his clothes.

"This feels good." Lil sighed.

Tommy and Chuckie took off their shirts while Kai went and turned on the water hose. He came back and sprayed everyone with it.

Inside the house the adults were talking and drinking iced tea at the kitchen when they noticed the kids playing in the water.

"Not again." Betty sighed getting up and marching outside as the other moms followed her.

"Phil, Lil. You know better then to take your clothes off when we're not at home." Betty scolded snatching up her twins and their clothes and marching out the door.

Didi got Kimi redressed and put Tommy and Chuckie's shirts back on them and lead them inside.

"I'm sorry about Betty." She apologized sitting back down to finish her tea as Grace brought Kai and Kya inside.

"Where we're from It's normal for kids to be like this." She motioned to kai and Kya."Most house don't have aircon so we keep babies in daipers or naked, but they wear clothes when they need to."

"I wouldn't worry about it. Betty overreacts sometimes." Didi said as Grace got Kai and Kya into daipers and put all the kids into the playpen.

While the adults continued to talk the kids had a conversation of their own as the sat down in the playpen.

"I told you guys not to get nakie again and you did it anyway." Chuckie groaned.

"We'll still see Phil and Lil right?" Kimi asked sadly.

"I don't know. The first time we all gotted nakie we didn't see them for a long time." Tommy said.

"I told them only we can get nakie." Kai pointed to himself and his sister.

A few days later Phil and Lil were playing at the park when they spotted Kai and Kya. They crossed their arms and looked the other way.

Can we play in the sandbox with you?" Kya asked.

"Lil did you hear something?" Phil asked his sister.

"Nope." Lil answered and continued building a sandcastle.

"Guys." Kai yelled."we're right here."

Phil and Lil turned and stuck out their tongues at the other set of twins. Kai stepped in the sandbox and kicked over Lil's sandcastle making Phil throw sand in his face.

"Kai are you ok?" Kya asked as Kai knelt in the sand and rubbed his eyes on his shirt.

"You hurted my brother." Kya yelled.

"Well you made us leave all our friends." Phil yelled back.

Kai and Kya glared at Phil and Lil and soon left the snadbox to play somewhere else.

"Some twins they are."Phil muttered.

"Yeah they can't even argue right." Lil agreed as she watched the kids walk off.

Later that day Phil and Lil were over for a sleepover at Tommy's house. They were in the playpen helping Dil stack some blocks when out of nowhere Phil said.

"I think there's only room for one set of twins."

"Yeah and that's us." Lil chimed in.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kimi asked stacking the last block.

"Kai and Kya need to go back to their old house." Lil answered."They knocked down my sandcastle."

"And made us leave early when we was playing with you guys." Phil added.

"They didn't make you take your clothes off." Tommy pointed out.

"Well we don't wants to be friends with them anymore."Lil said crossing her arms.

"Yeah it's not fair if they don't gots to wear to clothes on hot days and we do." Phil added.

"This isn't good." Chuckie muttered sitting int he corner.

"You guys can't just stop being friends cause somebody gets to do something that you can't." Tommy started."Dilly still gets a bottle and I don't but I'm still his brother."

"That's different." Lil cried.

"What about all the fun times we had together?" Kimi asked.

"Yeah like playing pirates and princesses." Tommy added.

"We can play those games without them." Lil shrugged.

"You guys. We can't pick sides. We're all friends." Kimi tried to reason with the twins. Everyone wanted the argueing to stop and thankfully once dinner time came it did.

The next day everyone was at the park. Phil and Lil went to the swings. Lil was about to swing when someone else grabbed the swing.

"Hey I want to swing." Lil whined.

"I want to swing too." Kya said still holding onto the other side. Both girls started pulling on the swing until theri brothers came over to help.

"Guys stop." Tommy yelled. Both sets of twins looked at him but didn't let go of the swing.

"Can't you just be friends again?" Chuckie asked.

"We gotta get them to be friends again or else we can't all play together ever again." Kimi said.

Tommy and Chuckie went over and grabbed a twin and sat them down in the grass.

"We're not leaving this playground until you guys be friends again." Tommy ordered.

"Hey you guys are wearing clothes." Phil commented noticing Kya's light blue dress with Elsa on it and Kai's white tank top and dark blue shorts with sharks on them.

"We only get to be nakie at home or wear daipers when we're here." Kai said.

"Than how come you gotted nakie the other day?" Lil asked.

"I put my daiper back on afore mommy saw." Kai asnwered.

"You want to come to a sleepover?' Kai asked Phil.

"Ok." Phil answered.

"So they didn't want to be friends cause Kai and Kya can get nakie whenever they want and now that they're wearing clothes they're friends again?" Chuckie asked Tommy as they watched the twins work out their differences.

"I guess so." Tommy answered.

That night Phil and Lil joined Kai and Kya at theri house for a sleepover. Betty agreed since Didi couldn't watch the kids in the morning and Kai and Kya were wearing clothes this time.

"How can you like Frozen so much?" Lil asked.

"Cause I just do and Elsa is amazing and she has a really pretty dress." Kya said excitedly showing Lil her different Elsa dolls.

"She does have prettyful dresses." Lil said as she admired the doll.

Outside Phil and Kai were staring at a mud puddle.

"So you never played in the mud before?" Phil asked.

"I did but then I have to get a bath." Kai answered.

As they were staring at the mud puddle, Hana, Kai and Kya's big dog came running outside and knocked both boys into the mud.

"That's one way to get muddy." Phil said licking the mud off his lips.

"Now I have to get a bath and I already tooked one last night." Kai groaned.

"Thanks alot of Hana." Kai yelled throwing some mud at the dog. Hana jumped in the mud making the boys even muddier. They soon had a mud fight.

"I know how we don't have to get a bath tonight." Phil said once they grew tired of the mud.

"How?" Kai asked.

"The water hose." Phil said and went and turned it on. Soon the boys were spraying everything in sight until they were shivering and all clean of mud.

"That was fun but I'm cold now." Kai shivered.

The boys walked inside and dryed off. Soon it was time for bed. Phil and Lil were surprised to not be put into pajamas for the night.

"You even get to sleep in daipers?" Phil asked from Kai's crib.

"The aircon is out so it's hot inside. That's why we're only wearing daipers." Kai answered from Kya's crib.

"So how was your sleepover?" Tommy asked the next time Phil and Lil came over.

"It was fun." Phil cried and went into great detail about him and Kai playing the mud.

"So can we all friends again?" Chuckie asked.

"Yep." Phil and Lil agreed.


End file.
